Modern commercial buildings include complex systems of sensors that collect various types of data (e.g., energy consumption data, temperature data, carbon monoxide levels, water cooling data, etc.). For example, a commercial building may include power meters that monitor power consumption in different regions of the building. The consumption data obtained by the power meters may be used to determine power usage patterns and anomalies in the building in order to optimize power savings.